


A Plastic Cover

by Just_A_Bun



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mature because of those reasons, Moonlight Cookie is there and Herb is mentioned, Other, Suicide, This is a human AU I guess?, Why I do this to Fire Spirit? I have no clue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Bun/pseuds/Just_A_Bun
Summary: Never judge a book by its cover, especially if it's a fake one.





	A Plastic Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhh First fanfic on here and it's a sad one. Taken and edited from my Wattpad.

The legendary stayed nestled under his covers. As far as he knew, he never wanted to get out of bed. Fire Spirit felt more tears prick his eyes, but he sucked them back in, as he always does. Nobody needs to know about what he feels, and he learned that the hard way.

Fire Spirit can't blame the others though. He set up such a narcissistic persona that everyone just grew annoyed with him. He was a bit happy that at least his adoptive son, Devil, still cared. At least, he hoped. But Fire never let his hopes get too high, because he's always lead to disappointment.  
He had a few things to keep him going though. Around his neck was a heart shaped pendant, and inside was a picture of his biggest crushes ever, Knight and Wind Archer. Fire opened the locket, his tired, drained and a bit dull eyes filling up with just a bit of hope.

After arguing with anxiety and depression, he reluctantly, and slowly, sits up, his necklace hanging loosely from him as the child ran inside and practically tackled his dad. "Dad, what kind of chaos are we going to do today? Or are we gonna take a break today?", Devil asked, hugging Fire with, an almost iron grip. The legendary's fatherly instincts and anxiety kicked in, but he spoke calmly, "Just woke up kiddo. Let's take it easy today. We can plot tommorow"  
"Oh, okay!"  
"Hey, didn't Angel say that they invited you to a vacation?"  
"Oh yeah!! Hero did too, he's so cool- wait a minute. Why?"  
"Maybe you should do that. Everyone there wouldn't expect to see your little chaotic butt there.", Fire Spirit chuckled, giving his son a fatherly nuzzle on the forehead, which causes Devil to groan and laugh at the same time. "Okay! I'm going to head over to Angel and tell them I'm coming! Bye dad!" "Stay safe, love you, kid!", Fire called back, watching as his son mumble, "Gross" with a big grin dissapeared to his room to pack up.  
His smile faded just a bit as he got up, and went to his wardrobe. He scanned over what he could wear when he set his eyes on a long-sleeve maroon sweater and black jeans. Both were fireproof, so he could fly around if he wanted to.

Fire walked to his private bathroom with the clothes he picked and gave himself a quick check in the mirror. He had bags under his eyes, and they looked dull. A magma bath, which is just a bath with boiling point water or hotter, wouldn't hurt, so that's what he did, after taking off his beloved pendant and setting it on his clothes so it wouldn't melt. Fire sunk into the small comfort and warmth of the liquid that contained him. However, he knew it wouldn't last. This was to just look presentable.

And just like that, he pulled the plug, the hot liquid draining till the last drop was gone. It felt cold. So, so cold. He could feel a stray tear going down his face as he sighed. Fire wiped his tears away, and got dressed. He gently shoved his locket into his sweater as he floated to the kingdom.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today was a very nerve wracking day. Fire Spirit took in a deep breath, and sighed, a fake, mischevious grin on his face as he floated towards the first crush, Knight. The armored one groaned and looked up at the other bothering him, "So, what is it now, Fire?"  
"Just wanted to ask you something!"  
"Is it personal?"  
"Only if you make it"  
"Fine, what is it?"  
"Do you love someone? As in like, crushing on them?"  
"Uhm... weird question but, yes, I suppose. I, uh... moved on from Princess. I'm dating Dark Choco."

Those words snapped Fire's heart into two, but he didn't let that show. He kept the smirk and said, "Awww~ Care to tell me why?" "I don't trust that you'll keep it secret.", Knight snapped at him, leading FS to pretend to offendly gasp. "Is that how little you think of me? I may be a dick, but I know when to keep a secret! Come on Knighty, you can trust me.", he almost let his voice crack as he kept the tears from falling. He was very good at pretending to be okay.

Knight reluctantly went on and on about Dark Choco, until Fire Spirit had enough, "Alright, well I need to get going. Nice talking to you, Knight, Bye!", and left. However, the armored blondie didn't notice was that Fire hated saying 'Goodbye', that he always said 'See you later' or something else of the sort.

The legendary had flown off rather quickly, landing on top of a building to wipe away quite a few tears that were falling. He shook his head, and slapped his cheeks a few times to make himself stop crying. "Maybe Wind Archer will be different...", he mumbled to himself. But first, he made his hands light of fire as he rubbed his face, ridding any evidence that he was crying.

  
Fire shivered a bit, but then took off again, landing in the midst of the dense forest that was Wind Archer's home. Fire Spirit shoved his hands into his sweater, and floated, to avoid catching anything on fire and accidentally causing an arson.

  
He roamed a bit, until he caught sight of the green legendary archer. Fire knew it was him because he shot an arrow towards him, which he dodged, "Well hello to you too, Windy."  
"What do you want?"  
"Straight to the point? Jeez, you're impatient. I was just curious if you had your sharp eyes on anyone in particular."  
That caught Wind Archer off guard a bit. He rolled his eyes, and sat on the branch he was on. "If you really need to know, they're on Herb. We've been close for a long time now, and I do think we were meant to be".  
"Of fucking course he's in love with the gardener...", Fire Spirit thought, and rolled his eyes, which lightly offended Wind. In almost a blink of an eye, Wind was now on the forest ground, and pinning Fire to a tree, the unbreakable wooden part of his bow right on Fire's neck, cutting off the supply of oxygen the legendary needed.

  
The red legendary struggles his claws gripping the wood to try and push the bow away as he tried to get the air he needed. It was short lived though, as he slowly began to stop struggling, which is when Wind removed the bow, Fire collapsing on the ground. He coughed and gagged, holding his throat as he panted heavily. "I don't want to see your face again, Fire Spirit. Just go home.", Wind spat, before disappearing into the dense woods, leaving Fire to recover from the strangling.

 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fire Spirit slid down his bedroom door, his head in his hands. So many tears were being shed. Every day, he hoped they liked him. Every day, he used his love for them and his son as a motive. He absolutely knew he couldn't make either of his crushes fall in love with him. Hero was way better at taking care of Devil than he ever could. Fire gripped the pendant around his neck and ripped it off, throwing it at the ground with such strength that it shattered, the pictures still inside. He couldn't stand to look at it, he merely sobbed more into his hands. Knight was taken and Wind Archer hated his guts and had a crush on someone else. What's worse was that everyone else who met him absolutely despised him too.

Fire's demons only seemed to get worse with every thought.

"That was stupid of you..."

"Nobody cares... Just end it..."

"You aren't worth anything"

He merely mumbled, "Okay...", as he got up.  
At this point, Fire made up his mind on what he would do next.  
His steps were slow and steady as he made it to his bathroom, and opened the medicine cabinet. He took the bottle of pain killers, and filled the tub with water to where it would almost reach the top, and he went out of his room to find the sharpest and smallest weapon he had, a dagger. Once he found it, he walked back to his room. Fire Spirit gently wrote his last two notes, taping one to the door outside for Devil to read, and leaving the other on his bed. Fire stripped his clothes, and stepped inside the tub with both items.

 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Devil giggled with Angel, only to be stopped by the note taped on the door for him. The week vacation had ended by now, and Devil was confused as he read the note. "Looks like I'm going to be spending a while at your place, Sib!" "Cool! Let's go show the note to Hero!", Angel exclaimed with glee, and the two children run off with their stuff and the note to show the person known to be heroic.

Hero sighed as he finished upgrading his suit. He had just added major boosters to help him fly faster. He perked up when he heard a familiar knocking pattern and went to answer the door, but, just to be playful, he knocked back, which he could hear a couple of giggles and a few more knocks before he finally opened it to the two children. "Huh? Devil, why are you here?" , the caramel cookie asked, closing the door once the two came in and made themselves comfortable. The mischievous little cookie held up the note, "Pops said I was going to be staying with you for a while!". He gently took the note, and the more he read, the more he grew worried, which made the kids confused. He ruffles Devil's and Angel's head, "I'll ask everyone else where he went tomorrow, okay? Seems a little suspicious he would do this so suddenly, but hey, it's Fire Spirit."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wind Archer could feel something missing. He felt it a week ago. However, the longer he didn't acknowledge it, the stronger the feeling became. He sighed, his bow disappearing as he came into civilization. He stretches a bit as he makes his way to where Knight would be presumed to be. He saw the blondie get kissed on the cheek by another, much taller person with a scar, and they walked away. Wind tapped on Knight's shoulder, Knight looking at him and giving him a small smile as they greeted each other, and started walking to who knows where.

"How's Fire been, anyway? Haven't seen him a week ago.", the armored blondie asks, noticing the legendary's sudden nervousness. The archer spoke with a bit of confusion, "I haven't seen him since a week ago. He had asked me if I had a crush on anyone and then rolled his eyes at me when I said who it was."   
"Odd. He pretty much asked me the same thing and let me ramble about Dark Choco when he suddenly had to leave."  
As the two kept talking, they pause when a familiar someone in shiny bronze-colored armor came by and landed gracefully near them, his helmet coming off to reveal Hero, who looked worried. "Do either of you two know where Fire Spirit went?", which earned a shrug from Knight and the question of, "No, why?", from Wind Archer. Hero pulled out the neatly folded note and handed it to them. "Yesterday when Devil and Angel came back from their trip, Devil gave me this. It's really unlike Fire Spirit to suddenly dump his son on me without a heads up...". Knight took the note, and opened it, carefully reading word for word, Wind Archer leaning over his shoulder to read as well.

"This doesn't make any sense. It's like he's saying 'Goodbye' to the poor kid...", Knight commented, earning a nod from the other two. Hero rubbed the back of his head, "I was going to check on him once I was done talking to you guys but this seems important enough to where you guys can come along with me."  
"Yeah, that sounds about right."  
"Indeed."

And so, the trio began the small journey to Fire Spirit's home, Hero leading the way due to knowing where the place was after many baby sitting trips for Devil, he knew the way by heart. After glancing at the note, the male with white hair opened the door slowly, immediately noticing how cold it was. Wind Archer and Knight both shivered, feeling it too. The three of them walked in, calling out to Fire Spirit. Knight and Hero went upstairs as Wind Archer checked downstairs. 

They singled out all the rooms in the house... except for Fire Spirit's bedroom. Knight looked nervous as he wrapped his hand around the handle, and gently pushed it open. Looking around a little before slowly walking inside, hearing a crunch under his foot and jumping. The blonde's eyes widen at the sight. He had stepped on a locket that seemed to be heart-shaped, and he could clearly see the two pictures inside, and he gently picked it up, tears welling in his eyes. Hero had walked in after, heading over to the bed where he saw another note, one with tear stains littering it in different places, and with a gentle touch, he picked it up and began to read.

 _'To whomever finds this;_  
_I'm not coming back. I know you guys won't miss me. I know you all hate me._  
_I don't blame you. I hate myself too._  
_I don't blame anybody for hating me._  
_As far as I know, I hated myself before anyone else did. I was a cocky, rude bastard who deserves every bit of the hatred everyone has for me. I know for a fact I won't be missed._  
_Hero, if you're reading this, take care of Devil for me. You take care of him better than I ever could have, and I thank you for giving me the closure that he'll be okay._  
_I really should've known that **they** would've hated me too. _  
_I should've never let my hopes get high._  
_**They** both have someone to love, and that someone is obviously not me. _  
_I was only a burden to everyone around me and myself._  
_So you're welcome,_  
_For getting rid of the problem, which is myself._

 _Goodbye,_  
_Love, Fire Spirit.'_

When Hero had finished reading, he had just noticed the tears that were falling down heavily on his cheeks. He dropped the suicide note, and sobbed into his hands, backing into a wall and sliding down it. Wind Archer only saw one door left, and when he found it was locked on the inside, he built up all his strength, took as many steps as he could backwards...

And rammed full force into the bathroom door, completely busting it.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Knight tightened his grip on his wrist as he stood before a grave, which had been beautifully decorated with soft flowers and candles. Dark Choco holding him close in a comforting embrace. Moonlight took a step back after lighting the last candle, and everyone bowed their heads in sorrow.  
Devil tightened his grip on Hero's leg, stuffing his face into it and sobbing, to which Hero knelt down and hugged both Angel and Devil with a tight grip, sobbing into them, and the three cried at the loss of the person they never bothered to ask if he was okay.

  
Wind Archer was in a tree not too far away, the tears seeming to never stop. He knew he had went too far.

 

One thing was for certain, to which they all knew.

 

 

They should've read the book, instead of judging it by the plastic cover it held.


End file.
